


You Belong with me

by maisiesfumero



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t believe we are only getting 10 more episodes :(, Some chapters will be short and some might be long depends on the prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: A series of hug prompts inspired by @elhopperperalta
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 26





	1. 1 (prompt 35)

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i kinda prefer writing short stuff for prompts here’s. the list i will be doing it based on a random number generator 
> 
> also hope you are all doing okay following the news about b99 ending 
> 
> https://www.google.co.uk/amp/s/b99peraltiago.tumblr.com/post/182593576366/hugs-prompts-list/amp

They both wouldn’t of done it if it wasn’t such a high profile case and even Holt hated the idea of them having to go on a stakeout together 

•••  
Holt and Kevin agreed to have Mac for the week, it was a little challenging having a 16 month old without his parents for the first time. 

Jake and Amy had been away from Mac and it was only for one night. Jake had been away for a few days since but Mac had Amy 

Jake and Amy made their way up to Holt and Kevin’s front door, Jake knocked and it only took a few seconds for Kevin to answer. He let them come in and take their shoes and coats off before guiding them to the room Mac was in, 

Mac was occupied with his farm animals and hadn’t even heard any movement.

“Psst” Jake said making Mac look up, the toddler looked around confused before finally seeing his parents 

Jake and Amy gave him a big smile as he toddled over to them practically jumping in Jake’s arms and holding him tight before wanting to hug Amy.

They stayed at Holt and Kevin’s for a little while before making their own way home and when they did, the snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie


	2. Chapter 2 (prompt 47)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silent hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos it’s much appreciated here another short prompt :) 
> 
> set after the “nope” scene

Amy sat down in the bathroom, waiting for those 3 minutes to be up.

They promised eachother it wasn’t going to happen for a while but Jake’s little speech led to it. Amy had more hope this time, her timer rang and Amy picked up the test, shaking as she slowly turned it around 

Negative 

The same feeling hit her instantly, she got up and walked over to the sink, she couldn’t cry cause Jake would know then Jake would get upset. Even if he hid it from her, Amy definitely knew. 

She stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes before heading back out. 

Jake was looking out of the window when Amy walked into the living area. She moved forward a bit more causing the floor to squeak, this caught Jake’s attention and he turned around moving closer. 

Amy stared at her husband, she told him loads of times that she wasn’t pregnant but this time was oddly different. 

Amy sighed nervously before holding up the test “Nope”. Jake gave her a weak but disappointed smile. She gave one back before sitting down in the sofa next to her

She couldn’t even cry this time, not even a tear, she wanted to scream and shout but she just couldn’t. Jake was sat next t to her within seconds, pulling her into a side hug. 

None of them said anything, they just stared at the tv/wall. Amy rested her head into Jake’s chest as he rubbed circles on her upper arm. 

Amy must of fallen asleep as she woke up to an empty sofa, she slowly got up and heard noise from the kitchen. Amy stood up and turned around. Jake was cooking lunch, she walked over and leant on the counter. Jake turned around “There’s still a chance...and if you do want to go to the doctors, i’ll come with you” 

Amy smiles and nods as Jake comes over and gives her a kiss


	3. Chapter 3 (prompt 25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Hugging the other when they’re angry

Amy could see Jake’s grip on the steering wheel getting stronger and stronger as they drove home. His Dad was back and was with his Mom again, he knew he’d fuck it up again, just like he always did. 

Amy felt awkward and was glad that they left early, Jake just stayed in his old room for most of the time completely ignoring the pleas from Karen 

When they arrived back to Amy’s, she excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving Jake alone.

Jake sat down but the thought of Roger being back in Karen’s life kept replaying over again. He didn’t mean to do it but the anger built up inside him, the more he thoughts out it the angrier he got. 

Jake punched the wall, over and over again. 

“Jake!” Amy said pulling him back as he began to cry. “Look come here” she said pulling him into a hug. 

“He’s such a dick” Jake muttered as Amy tried her best to soothe him, he buries his head into her shoulder/neck trying to hide the fact he’s crying 

“He’ll just fuck things up again” Jake says whilst looking at his hand. 

Amy pulls back and Jake takes hold of his hand 

••••

Jake sits on the sofa as Amy clears the cuts that are on Jake’s hand and bandages it up. 

“Sorry about the wall” Jake looks at his girlfriend, then at the slight mark where he had punched it 

“It’s fine.. it’ll just need some paint”   
Amy gives Jake a small smile 

“I love you Ames” 

“I love you too” Amy says moving her hand onto his cheek


	4. 11. A Spooning Hug

Jake tidied his apartment making sure everything was perfect before setting out the little table, they’d only been dating for over a week now & Jake couldn’t be happier, sure had been in healthy relationships before but this one felt different, he almost lost her, it almost seemed like it was a one night stand kind of relationship things did get a bit awkward. 

He had known Amy years prior so it felt like the connection and knowledge was already there, it was obvious they were trying to rush into things. 

He was glad he now had someone to talk to about his day & thoughts now the Vulture was in charge, Jake hated it, but he was also partly to blame for giving Dozerman a big shock leading him to have a heart attack. 

Jake had set everything out quicker than expected so he awkwardly walked around the space of his apartment, Usually they’d be at Amy’s as it was bigger but they had to be in early for the funeral tomorrow so it’s make sense to be closer to the precinct , Jake wondered back and forth to the window, he saw Amy’s car pull up and watched her enter his apartment block he stood by the door awkwardly waiting for her to come up 

She knocked on the door and he immediately answered, “that was quick” she said “and yes i know what you are thinking” she giggled before wrapping her arms around Jake and kissing him. 

“So do you want food that new thai place” Jake said in between the kisses” 

“mhmm” Amy murmurs

••••  
They sat down to eat their dinner and talked about the day, Amy opened up to Jake about she doesn’t like the fact that The Vulture is now in charge, 

“Why don’t we forget about this okay” Jake smiles whilst putting some food onto his fork and eating it 

“Umm, yeah!” Amy smiles back. 

••••  
They are their food before making their way over to the bed & getting changed into something more comfier, Amy sat up against the bed whilst Jake sorted out the tv. The movie was Die Hard… obviously 

••••  
About 30 minutes in, Jake turned around to see that his girlfriend was laying down on her side. “Ames?” there wasn’t a response and Jake assumed she had fallen asleep, until he saw her chest move up and down fast, “Amy? Are you okay…” 

Jake moved down slightly and wraps them around Amy, “Hey talk to me?” 

“It’s fine” She sniffs

“i...i um look i won’t judge” Jake responds 

“i just don’t like the fact he’s our captain...I just want Holt back y’know? Everything was fine until he left...i mean Captain wise not me being with you” She takes hold of one of Jake’s hands

“Look change sucks, it we have eachother don’t we…” Jake says as he sees Amy nod her head

“And I might have a plan” Jake adds

“Typical” she laughs slightly “So what is it!” 

“Well I want to get him on our side y’know” Jake sighs “But I don’t know how” 

They went through various ideas before Jake had an idea 

“It’s the last resort but..how about I..I umm become friends with the Vulture”

“How?” Amy is confused 

“I’ll just get to know him build up gradually then bam, he’s letting us do what Holt did”Jake begins to get carried away. 

“So the others are gonna obviously notice… should we tell them?” 

Amy could feel Jake nod, “Okay..plan accepted” 

Jake smiles before placing a few kisses on her neck “Thank you Ames”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this time :)


End file.
